In general, power generating equipment (e.g., steam turbines, gas turbines, etc.) operates in two modes: steady-state and transient. In the steady-state mode, the operating parameters such as, for example, temperatures, pressures, fuel flows, electrical currents, etc., are substantially unchanging over time. The most common scenario for steady-state conditions in power generating equipment is base-load operation which is operation of the equipment at a particular rated thermal limit. Transient conditions apply in most other cases such as, for example, starting up, shutting down, fault or trip conditions, and load changes.
One conventional method of diagnosing steady-state faults in power generating equipment involves monitoring system sensors for deviations from expected values. The expected values are typically calculated from models of how the power equipment should ideally operate and then the values from the monitored sensors can be compared with the expected values. Because all the factors that affect the operation of the power equipment cannot be measured or monitored, the resulting mathematical model of the operation of the equipment may lack precision for some of the equipment operating parameters.
The conventional method described above may be useful for analysis of stead-state operation because the steady-state operation exhibits linear behavior which allows relatively fast analysis while the equipment is operating (i.e., on-line analysis). Transient conditions, however, are can vary rapidly and often in a non-linear manner. Accordingly, transient conditions of power generating equipment are more difficult to analyze. Thus, there remains a need for techniques, methods, and systems that effectively analyze transient conditions of power generating equipment, especially on-line analysis of such equipment.